Three little words
by Alora1
Summary: Was wenn man jemanden liebt, den man eigentlich hassen müsste? Was wenn man diesen jemanden dann tötet und selbst sterben will? HGDM Complete


Hallo,  
  
einfach mal was zu Harry Potter. by Alora  
  
Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, bohrte sich das grüne Licht durch ihren schutzlosen, jungen Körper.  
  
Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins verspürte sie Schmerzen, die so stark waren wie noch nie etwas zuvor. Doch es war ihr egal.  
  
Lautlos sank sie zu Boden, ihren Blick noch immer auf seine kalten Augen gerichtet.  
  
Diese eisblauen Augen, die ihr einst solche Wärme schenken, ihr Herz damit füllten und sie glücklich machten. Alles Lüge! Sie spürte den kleinen, goldenen Ehering an ihrem rechten Ringfinger, mit einem kleinen Saphir darauf. Saphire waren seine Lieblingssteine, schon immer gewesen...  
  
Eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können. Ein Malfoy würde niemals eine wie sie freiwillig zur Frau nehmen. Schon gar nicht er, wo er doch so stolz war!  
  
Doch er hatte es getan, ihr damit das Gefühl gegeben etwas besonderes zu sein, auch für ihn. Wie geschickt er sie doch getäuscht hatte! Mit seinen kleinen Lügen, mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten die für kurze Zeit die Welt anhalten hatten lassen. Mit seinen Küssen und Berührungen, in denen sie sich jedesmal verlor.  
  
Nur eine Berührung genügte, nur der Hauch seines Atems auf ihrer Haut und sie war ihm vollkommen verfallen gewesen. In all den Nächten, in denen sie sich geliebt hatten. Nie hätte sie ihn für so zärtlich gehalten, doch er war es gewesen, hatte ihr ein ganz anderes seiner selbst gezeigt.  
  
Ihr Körper schlug auf den Boden auf und langsam griff die Kälte nach ihr.  
  
Seine schweren Schritte auf dem kalten Boden, in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, halten in ihrem Kopf wieder, wo noch immer der Schmerz um Beachtung rang.  
  
Langsam beugte er sich über sie und sein Gesicht zeigte nur blanken Hass. Hass auf alles und jeden.  
  
Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, mit letzter Kraft strich sie über seine Wange, seine weiche, warme Wange.  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ihre Lippen formten Worte, Worte die er verstand, die sein Herz hörten auch wenn kein Ton über ihre Lippen kam.  
  
Er schrak zurück. Selig schloss sie ihre Augen und eine einsame Träne rann über ihre Wange. Ein letztes Mal hebte sich ihre Brust und sie holte Luft.  
  
Der letzte Gedanke galt ihm und das er es nun wusste. Glücklich kann sie sterben, mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Geliebten, ihrem Seelenverwandten, dem Mann der sie betrogen hatte, Draco Malfoy.  
  
*****~~*****  
  
Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, wenn es ihm das Herz zeriss es zu tun, er musste dem Befehl folgen.  
  
Sein Arm sank kraftlos neben ihn und der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden.  
  
Niemals hatte er ihr weh tun wollen, das hatte er sich doch geschworen und nun starb sie durch seine Hand.  
  
Er blickte auf.  
  
Was für ein schönes, weißes Kleid sie doch trug, fast wie bei ihrer Hochzeit. Auch wenn er es nie vor anderen zugegeben hätte, war sie die einzige für ihn gewesen, sein Leben, seine Liebe. Nun da ihr lebloser Körper zu Boden glitt, war es, als würde auch etwas in ihm sterben, etwas dass sie erst hatte erwachen lassen.  
  
Das wollte er nicht! Er wollte dieses Gefühl nicht wieder verlieren, aber er wollte es auch keiner anderen schenken. Nur ihr hatte es gehört und sollte es für Ewig gehören.  
  
Er ging auf sie zu, um sie ein letztes Mal anzusehen.  
  
Ihre Augen spiegelten noch immer Wärme wieder, diese Wärme die ihn gefangen genommen hatte. Sein Herz in Besitz genommen hatte und es langsam für sie erwärmte. Zuerst hatte er es nicht zulassen wollen, aber schließlich hatte er sich doch in sie verliebt.  
  
Ja, er liebte sie, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und mit seiner gesamten Seele. Nun hatte er sie getötet und dafür hasste er sich selbst.  
  
Als er neben ihr kniete hob sich ihre Hand und berührte sacht seine Wange, sie lächelte.  
  
Dieses bezaubernde Lächeln, was sie ihm so oft geschenkt hatte, ihm! Einem Malfoy! Und dann formte sie mit ihren roten Lippen, die er so oft geküsst hatte und die er genauso liebte wie alles andere, die Worte, die er ihr nie hatte sagen können. Sie vermochte es sogar jetzt noch zu tun.  
  
Das erschreckte ihn und er taumelte zurück, sah wie sie ein letztes Mal Luft holte und dann starb. Lautlose Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.  
  
Jetzt hatte er sie tatsächlich verloren! Sie, die eine für ihn! Er hatte den Auftrag ausgeführt, den ihm der Meister gegeben hatte, doch um welchen Preis?  
  
Er blickte auf seine tote Gemahlin und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nie ohne sie sein konnte. Und nicht wollte.  
  
Wie gelegen kam ihm da doch der silberne Dolch auf ihrer Kommode, den sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz dort aufbewahrt hatte.  
  
Schnell brachte ihn dieser zu ihr.  
  
Rotes Blut rann über seine Arme, er schwankte auf sie zu und sagte mit letzer Kraft, die Worte die er im Leben nie hätte sagen können.  
  
Glücklich viel er auf sie und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Brust.  
  
Sie war kalt, doch er dachte nur daran, dass sie es jetzt wusste, wusste das er sie genauso sehr liebte wie sie ihn geliebt hatte..  
  
Seine geliebte, kleine Gryfinndor, seine Hermine.  
  
Ende  
  
Hermine und Draco sind verheiratet und Draco bekam von Voldemort den Auftrag sie zu töten. Nur zur Erklärung. 


End file.
